


Like A Light Switch

by TrickrTreason



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Cop AU, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickrTreason/pseuds/TrickrTreason
Summary: Kevin Price is a rookie cop working in the big city for the first time. Under the careful eye of Chief Inspector McKinley he goes on his first case.Murder.(rather short one-shot/ drabble for an AU I really enjoy)





	

_Ha, warning this may contain some disturbing imagery as there is two murders described in the story. Read at one’s own discretion. Also big thank you to sinisterspooks for the idea for the cop au._

 

He was not going to throw up.

No matter what Kevin Price was not going throw up on his first murder investigation. He tries to avert his eyes from the leaking corpse on the asphalt in front of him and instead looked at Chief Inspector McKinley for support. While the man’s face seemed paler he held a stony expression as he jotted something down on his notepad, steely blue eyes devoid of emotion. This did not look like the bouncy redhead that he saw daily walking around the office whistling a jaunty tune under his breath. He looked different, almost like a shadow of the person that Kevin had known before. McKinley pursed his lips into a thin white line before speaking into his walkie talkie. 

“Yeah, seems we got another ADW, this one on 5th and 9th. It’s a DB, another BWJ. She appears to have had some sort of sexual assault; her clitoris has been cut off. Send someone over to clean this mess up.”

Assault with deadly weapon, dead body, juvenile black women, another one; these words kept on circling around Kevin’s brain like a sick nursery rhyme as he watched his boss take pictures of the blood spilling out of this woman’s head, grey matter decorating the sidewalk with the faded hopscotch patterns. Her deep brown eyes were open and glassy, expression capturing the horror she had experienced in her last few seconds of life and in that moment it really hit Kevin just how young this girl was. She couldn’t be much older than sixteen, his sister Kathy was fifteen and if some guy was going around the city killing young girls then she could very well be next. Fortunately McKinley had snapped him out of his vicious cycle of fear inducing thoughts. 

“Hey Price, when you’re done gawking, I need you to lift up the dress so I can get a shot of her mutilated genitals,” he had a wry smile on his face as he had told a sly joke between friends but his voice was so toneless it was hard to tell what he was thinking. Robotically, he did as he was instructed and lifted the hem of her blue dress as the CIP crouched down to take a picture, the flash momentarily blinding Kevin. Getting up and lightly brushing off dust on his black slacks he smiled up at Kevin. 

“Alright, so Zelder and Neeley should be here in five to take her to the morgue so we got some time to kill,” he said, leaning up against the building wall. Kevin merely nodded dumbly but said nothing. They stood around in silence that for Kevin felt like hours before the two coroners finally showed up. Scooping up the girl and sweeping any blood or brain into baggies they drove off, leaving Kevin and Connor at the scene of the crime. With no more reason to bum around the city at 3 in the morning they got into Conner’s police car and started to drive back towards the station.   
Once in the car, the uneasy silence finally ate away at McKinley enough for him to say something. 

“Hey Kevin, are you alright?” He asked, for the first time this night his voice actually sounding earnest. 

“Yes? No not really,” Kevin admitted quietly into the night, his head held low. “I’m just not sure how you guys were able to handle just dealing with a dead person like it was no big deal. Like how she didn’t even have a life before we found her?”  
Connor sighed deeply and turned to Kevin, red light from the stop sign illuminating his face as he gave the younger cop and slow, sad smile. 

“Well, I certainly know that there are things in the police force that can be disturbing but just like everyone has before you, you have to learn how to just ‘turn it off’,” he said, his voice taking on a wistful tone. 

“Ch-Chief Inspector McKinley I’m not sure I understand,” Kevin said after a pregnant pause. McKinley hushed him before he could continue his train of thought. 

“Don’t worry I can explain it. Turning it off is like keeping the bad thoughts away, sort of. Like turning off a lamp extinguishes the light, turning it off gets rid of the feelings of sadness. You sort of become, I don’t know, indifferent to death.” Kevin gasped audibly at the last sentence which makes McKinley inwardly cringe. 

“No Price, I didn’t mean it to sound like that, it’s just, let me tell you a story. When I was in the academy I had a friend Steve Blade and, well, he and I were very close friends. And one day we were in the city, I remember it like it was yesterday, we were in the city and I turn my back for one second and I hear a huge bang and a wet squishing noise and like that it was all over,” McKinley paused and took in a long shaky breath. 

“I turn around and Blade was dead on the sidewalk next to me, bleeding out all over my shoes and pant legs. I was so full of grief and sadness that I never looked to see who shot him; I never even looked up from his body. Because of this, my best friend’s killer got away and it was all my fault because I couldn’t turn my emotions off,” at this point hot angry tears are starting to form in Connor’s eyes, threatening to spill out. His knuckles are turning white from how hard he’s gripping the steering wheel but he continues with his story. 

“This is why you need to learn to turn it off, Price. If you don’t innocent people die and guilty people get away with murders. Focus on catching the criminal, our job is to apprehend them, not sit on our asses and feel sorry about ourselves.” McKinley hiccups as the tears finally start to trickle down his face as he pulled into the station’s parking lot. 

“McKinley, I’m so sorry. I never knew-“Kevin was caught off yet again.

“Don’t be sorry,” he said, watery blue eyes rimmed with red and one finger up to silence the other man. “It was a learning experience for me and hopefully the only one you’ll need. I’m going to go in and file some paper work, how about you just take the rest of the night off, okay?” This wasn’t so much of a question as a demand to be left alone, Kevin was forced to agree. 

“Goodnight, CIP McKinley.”

“… Goodnight, Price.” 

 

_This was written at late o clock at night so please inform me of any spelling/grammar mistakes. ___


End file.
